Unwanted
by Miss Fishtails13
Summary: This is basically a demo, depending on the feedback I get from it I'll decide whether to continue or not. Mina Takahashi, the daughter of Inuyasha has never once been the center of her fathers attention, not once. But when Inuyasha 'needs' a tutor for his daughter, who better to do it then Kagome? Slight Ki/Inu, main Kag/Inu, family centered. If continued, title will change.


Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

The alarm clock kept ringing and ringing even with 23 year old Kagome's futile attempts to make it stop. She groaned as she sat up, her black hair falling in her face, covering her obsidian colored eyes. She blew her hair out of her face as she swung her feet off the bed, onto her rug.

She really didn't want to get up, but the logical side of her brain told her that if she wanted to get paid, she'd have to get up out of bed and get to her tutoring job at the college. Her being in college, she had to pay for her tuition somehow. There was no way her mother was going to pay for gigantious bill.

"What's for breakfast?" Kagome asked her roomate, Sango, who was also her best friend of 6 years.

"Pancakes, bacon, and OJ, what do you think?" Sango said as she pulled out the instant breakfast. Setting out two cups, she poured a packet into each and stirred the milk in, making the girls breakfast.

"So who's brat are you teaching today?" Sango asked her friend.

"I really have no idea, they never tell us until the first meeting. Don't ask me why." Kagome responded.

As Kagome got in her car and turned her keys into the admission, she had a strange feeling that she was standing on the threshold of a future that she wasn't sure she was ready for. But since there was no reasons for her feeling this way, she just brushed them off.

"MINA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Called a loud male voice that Mina knew oh so well. But despite the voice screaming for her to get down stairs, she continued to take her time getting ready, just to see if she could spite the voice any longer.

"Don't make me come up there Mina Kairi Takihashi, or I swear you will regret it for the rest of your life!" called the voice again. And once again she did not answer until her father opened her door with a SLAM, fuming mad, silver hair bristling, and ready to scream at his daughter for being so... so... like her mother. To him, that was a crime.

"Mina Takahashi, I have already payed your tutor in advance and told her you would be at the college at 9. It's 8:50 now! So get your ass to the car and I don't want to hear a peep out of you about not needing a tutor! Do you understand me?!" her father Inuyasha Takahashi growled, his golden eyes gleaming with anger.

"Can't make a promise that I can't keep. Isn't that what you always say, daddy?" she said, her golden eyes she had gotten from her father dancing with mirth.

"And besides, now you know better not to pay people in advance. Don't you?" she giggled. She got so much fulfillment from getting a rile from her her father, and in that aspect, she was exactly like her mother, Kikyo Hitome.

As her father dragged her down two flights of stairs, he kept lecturing her about the importance of punctuation and respect for ones elders. When they got down to the kitchen her younger ten year old twin brothers Tomas and Andrew were sitting at the kitchen island, and when they saw their father pull their older sister down stairs to the car, they did what any younger brother would do: they snickered and rubbed it in her face.

"Oohh, Mina's in trouble!" Andrew said.

"Wonder what she did this time." Tomas jibbed.

Before they could say anything else, she walked over to them took hold of their hair, and calmly with no emotion, banged their heads together, then proceeded to follow her father down to the garage. She got into her fathers McLaren F1 and they took off.

They got to the college in about 5 minutes and her father all but pushed her out the car door. As she stumbled into the college and saw her father speeding away behind her, she contemplated just ditching the tutoring and going to see a movie. But as she weighed her options, a woman with gray hair came out and asked,

"Are you Mina Takahashi?"

Mina nodded, and the woman grabbed a hold of her arm and dragged her inside, saying that her tutor had been waiting 20 minutes for her to get here. When she was thrust into a classroom, she saw a woman looking at the clock, then her watch, then the clock again. Mina cleared her throat.

"Are you my tutor?" she asked.

The woman turned around and looked at her. She had pretty, large set dark obsidian eyes and ivory skin. Her hair flowed down her back in gentle waves, almost reaching her waist. Her figure was almost as curvaceous as Mina's mother, but it wasn't really needed to make her prettier then she already was. Mina looked at her face again and realized that she couldn't decide whether she had makeup on or not. She looked natural, so it was difficult. The resemblance to her mother was uncanny, but this womans features were softer, not as harsh or sharp as her mothers.

When Kagome hear someone clear their throat, she turned around to face the source of the noise. There stood a young girl, 15 or 16 with straight dark ebony hair that cascaded down her back. Her features were sharp, but had a hint of softness. Her feminine eyes were a golden honey color with hints of amber and nut brown. Her outfit hugged her curves, but it was subtle. The girl wore black eye liner and had on a dark pink shade of lipstick. She was very pretty, that was certain, but she felt as if she'd seen this girl before.

"Are you my tutor?" the girl asked.

Kagome smiled and said while indicating that she should sit down.  
"Yes, hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi. What's yours?"

The girl looked at Kagome with hard, uncaring eyes.

"Mina." she said while sitting down and putting her feet up on the desk infront of her.

Kagome looked at her with disapproving eyes, but she just shrugged with a slight smirk on her face.

"Okay then. So from what your teachers told me, your having trouble in mathematics and history. So, we're going to do some basic exercises." Kagome said while pulling out a few sheets of paper.

"We'll start with history. In 1295, what important document was sent to-"

"Model Parliament." Mina interrupted.

"G-good. But next time, wait until I finish the question. 'Kay?" Kagome said.

"Next question. Explain why Queen Mary I of England was referred to as Bloody-"

"Because she was known for cutting off her people's heads and then bathed in their blood."

Kagome gulped.

"Where did Marco Polo's first successful expedition-"

"In the urban areas on Ancient China."

"Alright, enough history, let's try mathematics. 19*25?"

"475."

"50*72?"

"3,600"

"820*279?" Kagome was getting desperate. This girl was throwing all the answers at her without a second thought! If she didn't have the answers, she couldn't even the answers herself!

"228,780. Are we done with the simple multiplication?"

"Fine, 3x-4=2x+17?"

"X=21." **(A/N: Let's just pretend that this is difficult math. I could go into college level math if I wanted to. But it's summer, and I'd like to have a break from that. Is that alright with you guys?)**

Kagome was shocked, she had gotten all of her questions correct that she'd prepared. This was new for her.

"Okay, so what I want to know is how you managed to answer all of those questions without fail. Why are you getting tutoring if you can answer these questions so well?"

"My teachers are stupid. And they want me to suffer throughout summer."

"I think I need to call your father."

"Go ahead and try, but he has like eight meetings today, and if he can talk, which is extremely unlikely, he'll just say that I need to do this since he already payed for it. This is just an easy cheap way of getting rid of me for a few hours." Mina said.

"What about your mother?"

"I don't know. She might be in Japan this week, but I don't know for sure."

"Well what's here phone number?" Kagome asked.

"She's not going to have any idea what you're talking about. She doesn't know that my dad signed me up."

"Why not?" Kagome was concerned.

"They're divorced. Have been for five years now. I'll try calling her though." Mina said pulling out her phone. She dialed the number and waited.

"Hello? Miss Hitome's assistant speaking. May I ask who's calling?" Wendy, her mothers agent/assistant asked.

"Hey Wendy, it's me Mina. Is my mom there?" Mina answered

"Ah, yes Mina. Sorry about that. Didn't think of checking the ID. Yes, would you like to speak with her?" She asked

'No, I just want you to wait until people start looking at you funny. Of course!' Mina almost said, but controlled herself.

"Yes please, if she's available." she answered instead. Mina waited a few seconds until her mothers voice came on the phone.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Kikyo asked.

"Hey mom." Mina said smiling. "Your in Japan this week right? For the shoot?" she asked.

"Yep, all week, you wanna do something."

"Well I always do, but thats not what I'm calling about. Do you think you can pick me up from Einstein's College of the Gifted? In under 30 minutes?" she asked.

"Have I ever let you down?" Mina heard her mother smiling. "Of course sweetie, just let me get changed and I'll be right over. ECG you say?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in 30 minutes?"

"Yep!" her mother said and hung up. Mina's smile faded as she put her phone back in her pocket. She looked at Kagome who said,

"I heard, do you want me to wait with you?" she asked

Mina shook her head, no. And so Kagome nodded and started to put her stuff in her bag.

"I'll try to speak with your father about the tutoring. I don't want to waste either of our times if it's something you don't need." Mina nodded in agreement.

Soon they both heard a car out in the drive and high heels clicking down the hallway. The door opened and a woman walked in, wearing a hat that covered most of her face and large sunglasses, when she took off her hat and glasses, Kagome realized that she was staring at Kikyo Hitome, Mina's mother.

Like her daughter, she had long straight ebony hair and a pale beautiful complexion and feminine eyes. The only difference is that Kikyo's dark eyes, were harsh and cold, but when she looked at Mina, they softened significantly. She had much more noticeable curves then her daughter, but it was partially hidden underneath her coat.

As Kikyo turned to face Kagome she froze.

"Kagome? Is that you?" she asked.

Kagome's eyes widened as she nodded.

**A/N: Kagome and Kikyo know each other?! Gasp! Not really, but oh well. We got to see both of Mina's parents, you an obviously see who she has a better relationship with. So I don't know if I'm gonna publish this. But if I am, I need feedback to continue it, even if it's just: interesting, cute, or even this SUCKS! I don't care. I can not tell you how much I love reviews, they keep me going, so if you've read my other stories but haven't reviewed, go and do it. Nothings stopping you, I've always had it so that anonymous reviewers can review, not just the people with accounts! So go! Review things! Us authors LOVE IT!**

**PEACE OFF!**

**R&R! R&R! R&R!**

**-MEL**


End file.
